A Private Little War
by MissGlobal22
Summary: Alexa Gordon and her brother, Viktor, are complete opposites. Viktor is loud and outgoing, Alexa is quiet and obedient. But when trouble arises on the starship Enterprise, this brother and sister duo will turn out to be so much more. (Spock/OC. T for language and sexual themes. M for later chapters.)
1. Luck

**_One_**

* * *

"Gordon, Alexa. U.S.S. Enterprise."

Alexa Gordon's mouth upturned in a half smile. She'd been waiting days, months, years for this moment; her assignment to a Starfleet vessel. And to be assigned to the legendary Enterprise was practically the new happiest moment of her life. Alexa anxiously looked over at her brother. He was a year older than her and had decided to join Starfleet the day she had.

"Gordon, Viktor. U.S.S Enterprise."

This time, Alexa couldn't contain a little gasp of surprise and joy. Her brother! Serving by her side on the same starship!

"What luck," Viktor breathed into her ear, coming to stand beside her. "And to think I was hoping I'd get assigned to the Andromeda."

Alexa allowed herself to plaster on a cheeky grin for Viktor's sake, but she really was quite pleased.

"Ensigns, please board the shuttles immediately."

"Come on, Viktor. There's no time to dawdle," Alexa said matter-of-factly. She walked quickly toward one of the shuttlecraft.

Viktor jogged to catch up with her. "Don't get too excited. We've got no idea what's waiting for us."

/ - / - / - /

Alexa looked around her quarters on the magnificent starship, U.S.S Enterprise, admiring her new residence. A simple bed lay off to one side, with a dresser to the left of that. At the end of the small room was a desk and chairs where Alexa had taken the time to pore over her new PADD.

It wasn't long before her standard issue comm beeped.

"Bridge to Ensign Gordon."

Alexa stopped in her reveling to answer. "Yes, Captain?"

"Ensign, aren't you qualified as a relief science officer?" Jim asked.

"Yes, Captain, as well as a navigator," she explained.

"Then you're needed on the bridge to relieve Commander Spock."

"Aye, Captain."

Alexa threw on her new uniform and headed quickly to the turbolift.

/ - / - / - /

Viktor was having a grand time in Engineering. Scotty had just finished reminding everyone the importance of maintaining the warp core, and now was offering Viktor a bit of scotch for a fine day of work.

"I mus' say, lad, I've never seen anyone with as sharp an eye as you," the Scotsman said, beginning to laugh to himself. "'Cept for maybe meself."

"Why, thank you. I guess." Viktor took another swig of scotch.

"So how did you find yerself aboard this wonderful lady?" Montgomery asked. He was sure to layer the undertones of pride thickly when he spoke about his ship.

"I enlisted to take care of my sister. The rest is luck. And now I have to worry about protecting her," Viktor replied, staring at the ceiling and listening to the quiet humming of machinery around them.

"Well, I wish the_ best_ of luck to you with _tha'_, laddy."

/ - / - / - /

Alexa absentmindedly ran a hand through her brown curls. Her face was expressionless, void, as she walked to her station.

Kirk stared as she sat. His eyes were drilling holes in the back of her head.

Alexa mentally sighed. "Captain, do you need something?"

"No, just...admiring the view," Jim choked out, caught.

Alexa raised her eyebrows, fully aware of the captain's reputation. "Please, sir," she began, each word dripping with sarcasm, "take a picture. It'll last longer."

* * *

**Alright then! Please review! P.S: I took a break from Star Trek, so I apologize if any of my facts aren't correct.**


	2. Alcohol Means Bad Decisions

_**Two**_

* * *

_Ow._

Alexa jolted up in her bed, head aching. Each second she sat there brought a new pulse of pain to her skull.

More nightmares plagued her here than they ever had on Earth, Alexa realized. But now, when she screamed, her brother wouldn't instantly be at her bedside to calm her down.

She recalled one such instance when they were just teenagers, growing up in Arkansas:

_Sixteen-year-old Alexa sat straight up in bed, screaming. _

_"NO! No! No!"_

_Viktor, seventeen, flung open the door._

_"Alexa! Alexa, calm down! It was only a dream!" Viktor shouted over her. He came to her bedside and squeezed her in his arms, the way only a big brother could. "Shh. Shh."_

_Alexa's breath came in gasps. "I saw them kill Mom again. Viktor...I watched them murder her."_

_"Yes, but it's over now. You have to go back to sleep."_

_Alexa stared at Viktor in horror. Her eyes portrayed fear and trauma with such a burning intensity that he had to look away. _

_"Alexa," he begged, "please. Do it for me. How am I ever supposed to get any rest when you start screaming like a banshee every night?"_

_His sister's lips twitched in what seemed to be an attempt to avoid laughing. His lighthearted end to that sentence had gotten to her._

_"Fine. But keep my lamp on. I can't stand the dark," Alexa sighed._

_"I know." With one more tight squeeze, Viktor left the room._

/ - / - / - /

"Are you alright, Lex?"

"What makes you think I'm not?" Alexa answered Viktor indignantly.

"Trust me, I know these things," Viktor said, brushing the question off. "And I've known _you_ your whole life. So why won't you tell me what's bothering you?"

Alexa turned on her heels to face her brother. Even though he was a few inches taller than her, she could still stare him down like no other. "Viktor Andrew Gordon, I swear to gods, I will smack you right here in the middle of this hallway unless you let me go and eat my lunch!"

"Alright, jeez!" Viktor narrowed his eyes with hurt.

Alexa sighed slowly, then breathed out, "I'm really sorry, Viktor, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"S'alright. I just know there's something on your mind, and it's my job to make sure that you're okay."

"I'm having nightmares again," Alexa said simply. Her face was blank, meaning that her nuisance of a brother couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"I guess there's nothing I can really do about that. Happy thoughts, okay?" he chuckled.

Alexa's eyes searched Viktor's face for a moment. It was as if she was analyzing everything about him in a matter of seconds.

"Asshole."

Then, she turned and proceeded to the cafeteria.

/ - / - / - /

It was nighttime on the Enterprise (not that anyone was really able to tell, considering they were in space) and James T. Kirk was drunk. Ever the persuader, he had managed to get Scotty, McCoy, and Ensign Viktor Gordon to drink with him.

They'd broken out Scotty's liquor down in Engingeering when everyone else had gone. Now, Viktor was sprawled out on the floor, Montgomery was mumbling about engines, McCoy was guzzling a bottle of scotch, and Jim sat staring at his beer.

"Hello?"

Jim whipped around ungracefully.

"Hello?"

There it was again.

"Mmm...'ello? Wha' is it? 'oo's there?" the captain slurred.

Into his blurred vision stepped a woman with dark brown hair in flowing waves and sea green eyes. No, it wasn't just any woman...it was that ensign! Finally James's brain registered her. Alexa!

"Where's my brother?" she asked, arms crossed.

Jim stood up and stumbled over to her, standing what Alexa would have considered as uncomfortably close.

"Captain?" Alexa turned her face away as his alcoholic breath hit her cheeks. "Where is Viktor?"

McCoy had set down his scotch, now watching Jim intently.

"Yer bruther's in safe hands..." mumbled Kirk. "You could be in mine, pretty girl like yerself..."

Warily, Alexa took a step back. "Captain, I d-"

"C'mon, jus' back to my quarters fer a little..." He now wrapped his hands around her waist, watching the ensign's face twist in disgust.

"Sir, you're drunk."

"Hey, Jim-" McCoy had begun to stand up, just in time to watch his friend's body crumple to the ground.

Spock released his fingers from Jim's neck.

* * *

**Yay! A longer (and somewhat darker) chapter! By the way, here's what Viktor and Alexa look like. Add, you know, that thing that starts with htt ends with p, and remove the spaces:**

**Viktor Gordon - : / / www . pinterest pin /167548048610864210/ ****(yes, I know it's Sam Claflin)**

**Alexa Gordon - : / / roblang . photoshelter image / I0000ifdnIyEV908 (just a random picture I found)**


	3. It May Be Logical

_**Three**_

* * *

Alexa stared at the Vulcan commander. What could he possibly have been doing down here at this hour?

"Er...thank you," she managed.

"I do not believe thanks are in order. My actions were purely logical," Spock explained.

_Of course they were._

Viktor began to push himself off the ground. He stumbled as he tried to stand up. Even when the ensign managed to right himself, he was shaky at best.

"Alexa...Lex, wha' 're you doin' here?" Viktor slurred, taking a few cautious steps toward his sister.

"I came to get you!" answered Alexa. She was doing all in her power to keep from fuming and maintain her composure. "But apparently our captain thinks that getting completely drunk is the best way to welcome new crew members."

"Tha's not-" Viktor began, but Alexa was already turning to leave. "Lex! Lex, wait! Please!" He took a few staggering steps forward only to fall flat on his face.

/ - / - / - /

Commander Spock followed Alexa into the turbolift. His eyebrows were quirked in an analytical fashion that made her unnerved.

"Ensign Gordon, I find that it may be logical for me to escort you to your quarters, considering your mental state," the Vulcan stated.

"Commander, will all due respect, I believe I can make my way to my quarters fine without you." Alexa kept walking, not even sparing a glance over her shoulder at Spock. She almost added "but thank you", then realized that it would not have been logical.

"Ensign, I insist," he persisted.

Alexa gave in: "Yes, sir."

After a silent and awkward walk to Alexa's quarter's, Spock waited patiently as she tapped in the access code for her door.

"Good night, Commander Spock," Alexa said, absently smoothing the folds of her uniform. Even now, she was wondering what the Vulcan had been doing down in engineering and why he had felt the need to save her. She almost opened her mouth to address this but was interrupted by Spock.

"Yes, good night." Another raise of an eyebrow. Then, he was gone.

Alexa entered her quarters quickly and quietly. The darkness of the room made her heart race with adrenaline from oncoming fear, so she quickly commanded the lights on.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. She turned. "Come in."

The door opened and her brother stepped in, slightly less drunken.

"Viktor, I'm not exactly happy w-" Alexa began.

"Look, I'm sorry. Okay? I'm really sorry." Viktor ran a hand through his bronze hair. "And I'm sorry about how I was face-down on the floor while Kirk tried to get you in bed."

"Is that regret in your voice?" asked Alexa sarcastically, crossing her arms.

"I accept your apology," Viktor mocked in a crude impression of his sister's voice.

Alexa sighed and put her head in her hands. "Will you please let me sleep?"

/ - / - / - /

_Sirens._

_Sirens blared and red lights flashed, illuminating the bridge with an eerie light. Every station was empty. Ensign Alexa Gordon was completely and utterly alone._

_Alexa looked around, frightened, when someone stepped aboard the deck. _

_"Spock?" asked Alexa tentatively._

_"Ensign, it is not safe. I must advise you to leave now. I w-"_

_And suddenly the man before her dropped to his knees, green blood pouring from some point in his chest._

_Alexa screamed, watching as a Romulan appeared from behind Spock, wielding an incredibly large sword. She tried to dodge, but the weapon was thrown and hit her-_

/ - / - / - /

Gasping, Ensign Gordon sat up in her bed. And she reached for a man that wasn't there.

* * *

**More action to come soon. Please leave me lots of lovely reviews to read later!**


	4. Vulcan Mind Meld

_**Four**_

* * *

Alexa sat down at her station as navigator quietly. Sulu nodded at her in greeting, but no one said more than that. Everyone had heard about the incident down in Engineering.

Five days had passed since that night. Kirk had apologized, and everything was running smoothly. At least, for a while.

Alexa's nightmares increased in number and lucidity each night. She would wake up from one only to go back to sleep and find herself in the midst of another.

That was why Ensign Gordon was so afraid of the dark. She had an irrational fear that the death and destruction that was depicted would follow her into reality. Though, they never had, so far.

Alexa took a deep breath and tried to focus on the control panel in front of her. Black spots danced in her vision.

What was she supposed to be doing? Was that the captain behind her, saying something to her? Walking over to her? Why was Spock slowly turning around to look at her strangely?

Alexa felt a sting in her neck, then nothing more.

/ - / - / - /

"McCoy, what the hell happened to my sister?" Viktor asked coldly. He gritted his teeth in frustration.

Bones looked up at him, in the middle of waving a tricorder over Alexa's head. "Panic attack, most likely." After ten more minutes of Viktor asking questions, the doctor couldn't take it. "Out. Now, dammit!"

Alexa's brother stamped out of the room after glaring at McCoy with eyes like daggers.

"So, uh, Bones...should she be fit for duty soon?" asked Jim, awkwardly standing in the doorway. Spock stood in the corner with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Of course. I wanna keep her over night, though, just to be sure."

"Good. I need to get back to the bridge," Kirk said, nodding to Leonard as he turned away.

Spock stepped forward. "Doctor, if you are finished with your examination, I believe that I may be able to assist in this ensign's treatment."

"I bet you do," McCoy scoffed, crossing his arms. "Go ahead."

Standing at Alexa's bedside, Commander Spock placed his fingers in specific places on her face.

He was suddenly inside of her mind.

Spock tried not to be intrusive, avoiding the knowledge that she had locked up. But even so, the Vulcan pressed forward and reached out to search through her thoughts and emotions. Spock was overwhelmed.

_I have to wake up. _

_I have to get back to my station. _

_What's happening?_

_ I'm dreaming. _

_But this isn't a dream. This is a nightmare._

_Fear. Anger. Stress. Pain. Hopelessness. Concern._

_Courage. Calm. Loyalty. Friendship. Appreciation._

Spock looked through the memories of her dreams, which were filled with fear and anger and pain. He saw his death depicted in one and he mentally took a step back from this corner of her mind.

Then, Spock found his way to Alexa's perception. He saw her brother: Tall, bronze hair smoothed back, sea green eyes much brighter than they actually were. Her mind associated admiration and friendship with this depiction.

Alexa's perception of Spock was a bit different. He was very tall, with dark, frightening eyes and even darker hair. His ears and eyebrows were at a sharper point. There was a different kind of admiration and respect here, which Spock filed away in his own mind as important information.

Finally, carefully, Spock wound his way back to her emotions and thoughts. Alexa's mind was still firing rapidly.

"Ensign," Spock spoke out.

_Someone's here. Someone's inside my mind._

"Yes. Ensign, you are suffering from an illogical fear of your nightmares. They are only creations of your subconscious. You must wake up."

Suddenly, there was a new emotion, but Spock did not have time to analyze it before Alexa woke. He was no longer inside her mind.

"Your concern is...appreciated, Commander," Alexa said after a few moments.

"Acknowledged. I must be going."

Bones stared at them as if snakes were crawling out of their eyes.

/ - / - / - /

On his way back to the bridge, Spock pored over the details of his mind meld with Alexa. What had been that one tiny detail, the emotion before she'd woken up?

The only logical answer that he could come up with was longing.

But Spock dismissed it immediately.

* * *

**An even longer chapter?! What is this wizardry?! **

**So, do you guys like the story so far? Review!**


End file.
